The Opposites, Another Selection Story SYOC
by Abbeecd
Summary: Valentine has never been focused on the happenings in the Royal family, but when she hears from a friend about prince Osten's selection she can't help being curious. SYOC open. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs. All rights to Kiera Cass, author of the selection trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks so much for reading! Sorry my story got deleted so I'm starting over *cries* I'll put the SYOC form at the bottom of this chapter. Please submit characters soon, I'm hoping to get 15-20 characters so feel free to submit more than one!**

* * *

"A selection?" I asked. Katie and I were enjoying a day at the beach while we were on break from school. We were both only a couple months away from graduating from school, but Katie was already engaged to her sweetheart Aaron.

"Yeah like where you go to the palace and meet the Prince along with 34 other girls and compete to win his heart and try to make him fall in love with you and only you."

"I know what a selection is you idiot." I rolled my eyes at her sarcastic explanation. "I meant didn't the Queen just barely have hers, and Prince Kaden just got married, and Prince Osten has had what, 5 girlfriends in the last year. Why is he havinga  
selection now?"

"I don't know he said something about being tired of the single life and wanting what his siblings have or something on the report last week. Does your mom still not let you watch that?"

"No she thinks it's a waste of time and that the royal family is just a bunch of rubbish."

"Yeah, I'm sorry dude come over thenextcouple weeks to watch it with me,after you've turned in yourform, and we'll see who the _lucky_ women are who get chosen." She wiggled her eyebrows at that last part  
and made me laugh.

"Alright, I'll have to see if my mom will let me leave. Ever since Campbell and Camryn moved out she's been getting stricter by the minute, I swear."

"Yeah trust me, I know." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Wait, do you think she would even let me enter my form in?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Oh... umm... I'm not sure. Maybe you should just do it and then tell her after you submit it."

"No I don't want to go behind her back or anything. What if she gets mad or something?"

"Well, then we do it and don't tell her unless you get chosen."

"I don't know Katie..." I hesitated, "if she finds out like that it could be even worse. What if I get chosen and she finds out and she doesn't let me go?"

"Then she would be holding you against your will, Ali, you're 18 now. She doesn't have as much power over you as you think."

"I know, but she's still my mom. I can't just pretend she doesn't exist."

"I'm not asking you to, I'm just saying that you're old enough to make your own decisions now. You don't need her holding your hand for the rest of your life."

"I know, but-"

"No buts!" Katie cut me off. "Either you do this, or I do it for you and send it in on my own."

"fine," I conceded. "But if she finds out and kills me, I'm leaving a note saying it was your fault."

"If that makes you feel better." Katie rolled her eyes again and laughed. "Either way, we should probably go so you don't get in trouble. I'll grab my form from home on the way for you to use, because there's no way your moms going to give you yours."

"Okay, alright let's go."

* * *

 **Sorry it's shorter and different than the original, but I thought this was better. The next chapter will be Prince Osten's POV.**

 **Here's the SYOC form to use. Please be detailed.**

Name (First, middle, and last):

Nickname (optional):

Age:

Province (may be changed if I already have someone):

Job:

Height:

Build:

Hair Color:

Hair Type:

Hair Length:

Eye Color:

Other features:

Face Claim:

Personality (Please don't just list traits):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks:

Flaws (At least three):

Family:

Friends:

History:

Reason for entering Selection:

How they feel about:

Prince Osten:

America:

Maxon:

Queen Eadlyn and Prince Consort Erik:

Prince Kaden and Princess Josie:

Prince Ahren and Princess Camille:

What she would wear on her first day at the palace:

What she would wear at home before she was chosen:

Any other information:


	2. Chapter one

I laid my head back onto my pillow after dinner. My butler and only friend, Benjamin, had just left to get me something for my headache when I heard a tap on my door. It was soft but I heard the pattern and knew it was Gracie.

Me and Gracie had developed a pattern of knocking so I would know it was her before I even opened the door. I sat up and climbed out of bed to walk over to the door.

"Hello Gracie," I said as a stooped to lift her up." At 5 years old, she was still as light as a feather and as small as a beetle.

"Hi uncle O," she replied.

"What are you doing here baby cakes?"

"I was racing to beat mama and I won," Gracie replied with a triumphant smile on her face. I looked down the hall to see Eadlyn walking towards me.

"Did Gracie find you?" she asked once she was close enough for me to hear her.

"Yes Ma'am, she's right here with me."

"Okay, race back and see if you can find daddy okay baby?"

"Okay mama," Gracie replied and took off the moment I set her down.

"What's up?" I asked Eadlyn after we saw Grace take off around the corner.

"I just wanted to talk to you about the selection you're going to be hosting in a couple weeks."

"What about it?" I asked getting uneasy.

"I just want you to know I support you in deciding to have a selection, I just want to know your true motives. The Osten that I have grown up with for the past 20 years is not the kind of boy to want to settle down and find his one true love."

"Alright, you got me. I think it'll be fun to have 35 girls around for a little while. After all it won't matter if I end up sending them all home to get a new batch if I don't find the one for me, I'm not the heir to the thrown."

"Osten..." Eadlyn looked at me like I had done something wrong.

"What? It's not like you held your selection out of sheer desire to find a husband. You didn't want to get married then but you did it anyways, I'm just doing the same thing for a different reason. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that what I did was for my country and I wasn't trying to hurt the boys that showed up. You are doing this all for yourself and you don't care who gets hurt along the way."

"Why do you care so much anyways Ead?" You have a whole country to help run, this shouldn't matter so much to you, so calm down." I could tell she was mad that I would do this, but in the end the girls would get over it, and it wouldn't matter. They wereonly  
/joining because they thought I was cute. I hadn't ever given the public enough of a piece of my personality for them to genuinely like. As long as I could stay shut off emotionally towards them we would both be fine. Eadlyn continued to glareat  
/me as I thought this over.

"If you're just going to sit there and glare, then you can leave. I can feel a headache coming on and I need some rest." She stared at me for a couple more seconds before finally turning around and leaving.

I walked back to my bed after shutting the door behind her and laid back down. Pretty soon Benjamin came in with some medicine and a tall glass of water and helped me take my medicine. I knew it would only be a matter of minutes before the medicine putme  
/to sleep so I laid my head back and closed my eyes. _what if I really do fall in love? What if my soulmate is brought here by some random possibility?_ I tried to push the thought out of my head but It was stuck. _There's no way. The chances are toolow she'd never put her name in, let alone be one of the 35 chosen. Right?_

* * *

 **Dominica, Carolina and clermont are the only three provinces taken at this point. Please submit your characters, I need both nice and mean girls, and a diversity of physical appearances. Please submit characters quickly so I can get started on some girls POVs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Jcuret98 for this character. I've decided to do a chapter in each girls perspective up until the selection actually begins. Then I will alternate between the prince and one girl each chapter.**

 **Thanks everyone who has submitted a character. I'll try to submit chapters more often from here on out.**

* * *

Cat climbed into the back of the car with her two best friends, Tyler and issaac, in the front. The music was already blasting and she smiled to herself. They knew her so well.

"Thanks for the ride idiots," she said.

"No problem little lady," issaac said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you know I could drop you faster than any other guy in this province."

"Yeah, yeah sure you could." Issaac rolled his eyes at her knowing that she couldn't do anything about it while in the car. Catalina glared at him before laughing quickly and looking out the window.

"Who's house are we going to for the Report tonight?" She asked.

"Awe look who's excited to see the selected," tyler taunted.

"Just answer the question idiot."

"We can go to my house. Both my parents are gone on business for the weekend so we've got the whole place to ourselves," Tyler said.

"Sounds good to me." Tyler turned down his street and pulled into his garage.

"I'll get the pizza and soda," issaac called running into the house so cat couldn't hit him for his earlier comments. Cat climbed out of the back and walked into the house after him. She slowly walked up behind him so he wouldn't hear her and hit

him right in the lower back. She knew this place would cause pain but not injury.

"Ouch," issaac gasped.

"What was it that you called me? Something about being a lady? Yeah I don't think so." She rolled her eyes, chuckled and walked back to the TV room where Tyler was turning to the national channel where the report was aired.

"Hurry up I," Tyler hollered, "it'll be on any minute."

Issaac walked into the room "pizza and pop will be here in ten." He hopped over the back of the sofa and sat down.

"my mom would hate you so much if she saw half the things you two did in my house while she wasn't here." Tyler shook his head and turned back to the tv just as the national anthem was beginning.

The anthem ended and One of the advisors walked to the podium to give some updates on things happening around the country. Soon after he started the doorbell rang and cat volunteered to get the pizza.

"There's money on the counter my mom left for food you can use," Tyler said as she stood. Cat walked to the kitchen counter and got the money before going to the front door and paying the delivery boy for the pizza. She opened the box and took out a piece  
/to eat as she walked back into the room. She saw that Prince Osten was already reading out names as she sat down. She passed the box to Tyler who took out a piece and handed it to issaac.

"From Carolina, lady sidnee Emerson, from Dakota, lady karley Davidson, from Dominica, lady Catalina Sanchez." Cat whipped her head around to see a picture of herself just as it changed to another girl. She saw issaac and Tyler both jump up out of their  
/seats and start yelling. The world went silent and she sat there staring. This had to be fake. She never really wanted to get in, she just wanted to please her mother and have something to laugh about with her friends. What would her father think?  
/He was going to be so disappointed with her for even entering into this stupid selection in the first place. There had to be some way for her to get out of going and she was determined to figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks to everyone who submitted characters! This is the point of view of sable Paulina submitted by zayngel22.**  
 **  
**

 **I have 8 girls at this point from clermont, Carolina, Dominica, midston, Angeles, Waverly, Hudson, andKent. Face claims of the girls are on my Pinterest account abbeecd under the board "the opposites face claims" feel free to check it out and keep submitting characters!**

* * *

"Sable Maria Paulina from Midston" the princes voice still echoed through sables head the next morning. This is crazy she thought it must be some sort of dream. No one ever chooses me for things like this ever. She was positive that she had dreamt  
up the whole evening. She ran through the events from the night before again. From the popcorn and snacks flying across the room as her sister and mother and her all jumped up as her name was read, to the endless phone calls that had continued  
to ring until after she had fallen asleep. Everything about it seemed foreign to sable.

She sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. 5:15 it read. Shoot I'm late for work sable thought. As a farm hand she was required to wake up at 5:00 everyday to get started on her chores. Each day she had to milk the cows, gather the eggs, feed  
the chickens and sweep out the barn with her sister, Lerona, and her best friend, Gina. When they were finished they were given a 30 minute break to eat their breakfasts before they went to their own jobs. Ginas main job was to work in the fields-  
planting and harvesting whichever crop she was assigned that year, Lerona worked with her mother in another field used for wheat each year, and sable worked in the barn- mucking out the horse stalls and tending to the horses being boarded there.  
She was given a list of appointments for each horse In the morning and was assigned to groom and prepare the horses for their riders. She jumped out of bed and ran to wake her sister and mother but found their beds empty. On the kitchen  
table she found a note that said "we went into work this morning without waking you, figured you could use a day off to absorb the newest from last night. Lots of love, see you for breakfast, mom"

I guess it wasn't a dream, she thought. I really am going to meet the prince and be able to stay in the palace if only for a little while. The thought brought a smile to her face and she walked back to her room and climbed back in bed. No reason to  
be awake before I need to she thought and dozed back off.

Two hours later she woke to the sound of her sisters laughter and climbed out of bed in need of some breakfast.

"Oh look who it is, sleeping beauty Sabs," her sister teased.

"Shut up you're the reason I got to sleep in."

"Yeah whatever, get some food me and mom are leaving in a couple minutes."

"Am I not coming with you?" Sable asked.

"Nope, you've got the whole day off."

"Well what am I supposed to do while you're gone? You won't be home until 5:00 tonight."

"Maybe you should go into town and go shopping or something." Sable rolled her eyes, they never had money to go shopping and sable had no desire to spend countless hours trying on clothes that she could never afford.

"Yeah, because that's something I would totally enjoy," she said sarcastically.

"Or maybe you could just sit and fantasize what the prince will be like or what the palace will be like."

"Now your just talking bull, you better go or you'll be late for harvesting and get stuck in the back patches again."

"Alright, see you tonight squirt."

"Later." Sable watched her sister walk away to get back to her job and walked to her room. Now that her sister had mentioned it she realized she did need something cute to wear to the palace on the first day. After that they would have dresses and  
be pampered by the palace maids, but a good first impression is one of the most important things a person can use to their advantage, her mother used to tell her.

Sable walked to her room and got dressed quickly before grabbing her wallet and a couple of bills and walking out the door heading for town.


End file.
